


Superlatives

by riane_b13



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Head Boy Draco Malfoy, Head Girl Hermione Granger, Hogwarts Eighth Year, POV Draco Malfoy, POV Hermione Granger, Slow Burn, Slytherin, Slytherin Pride
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:27:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27837562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riane_b13/pseuds/riane_b13
Summary: “So what’s it like?” Romilda Vane questioned eagerly, chomping loudly on some form of bubble gum.“Like what?” Hermione questioned, pausing in the writing of her Herbology essay.“What’s it like living with Draco Malfoy?” Lavender Brown interrupted and grinned widely.“Yeah. He’s been quite the hot ticket this year. After his exclusive in Witch Weekly he’s everyone’s favorite bad boy. Redeemed and good but still a little naughty.” Romilda sighed, moving to grab the magazine from her bag.“Is that why he’s in and out of the dorms at all hours?” Hermione groaned.“Well he’s the worst roommate ever. He’s constantly playing music in his room. He eats all the bloody time and leaves his jumpers all over the place. Not to mention he’s always trekking water from his constant showers. He takes forever in the bathroom and his friends! I swear it’s like everyday is a party.”“Sounds fun.” Lavender mused.“More like a nightmare.” Hermione rolled her eyes.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 25
Kudos: 129





	1. Mantra

**Author's Note:**

> Schedule I will try to have as weekly but it may need to lessen to bi weekly if my schedule gets crazy. I missed you all and I missed my dramione loves. This is every teen rom com you could dream of and I hope you love it as much as I do.

“Shut up, keep your head down, pass your NEWTS. Shut up, keep your head down, pass your NEWTS.” Draco murmured to himself as he stared out the window and onto platform 93/4. This was the statement of Thomas Finch, Draco’s parole officer. 

His parole officer was a puggy old sausage of a man that needed to clean underneath his fingernails. Draco had half a mind to tell him to fuck off but his mother decided to agree with the tosser. Draco spent three months in Azkaban and three weeks prepping to look as if he didn’t have the worst year of his life. Even bloody Potter only saw the Dark Lord once last year. Imagine regularly having breakfast with the man. 

Twisting his neck until he felt the satisfying crack of his joints, Draco turned his attention to a family. The group seemed to be first years, as they were already wearing their uniforms, perhaps even Muggle-borns. Draco had told his mother that he’d rather head to the train station alone as he was an adult now. He would be perfectly fine alone, not that she could meet him there anyway. Still, there was a nice nostalgia to his mother’s tender gaze or her package of pastries she’d always make sure he had more than enough for himself and whoever was in his carriage. Perhaps it would’ve been nice to have his mother see him off one last time, but what’s the use of wishing for the impossible?

Sitting up promptly, now that there seemed to be a consistent roll of people boarding the train, Draco made sure he was the correct level of imposing so that only the select few would enter his compartment. 

It was forty minutes later when the first person arrived. 

“You dirty tosser! I can’t believe you still can pull rank like this. Train’s bloody double booked this year and you still have our private cabin.” 

Theodore Nero Nott Jr., dark arts specialist, magical technology enthusiast, and Draco’s oldest friend, now that Crabbe had passed on, ducked into the carriage and collapsed dramatically on the seat, promptly on top of Draco. 

“Merlin, Nott _fuck off_! Just because you’re built like a beanpole doesn’t mean I want to deal with your mop on my lap.” Draco pushed Theo off him with a small shove but a small smirk did grace both of the boys’ faces. 

“Pissh, you know I’m the prettiest beanpole you’ve ever met. Mister, I’m going to have a surprise growth spurt and beat you all out. Really rude of you to grow past six feet, Draco.” Theo sat up and relaxed on the bench across from him, adjusting his glasses. 

“Nott, Draco, and I have told you before, you can’t call being the shortest one of us fashionably late. You’re just going to have to settle for being 5’11”. Blaise Zabini chided as he walked through the doorway grinning broadly. 

The Afro-Italian man standing before them was tall, broader than the both of them, and was so bloody attractive Draco might have been jealous. Luckily for both his and Theo’s ego they were smarter than Blaise in just about every subject.

“5’11 is such a mundane height to be. 5’11, that’s bloody middle management of height.” Theo pouted to the other boys’ laughter. Blaise sat down as the train slowly started to roll. 

“So who’s all doing a redo? Did Pansy decide?” Draco asked, cracking the window open and taking the offered cigar Blaise pulled from a case in his blazer pocket. 

“She didn’t tell you? She got that internship in Paris so she’ll be gone half the year for that. She said she’ll visit on Halloween if she can get permission from McGonagall,” Theo informed, denying the offered cigar. 

“Pansy and I haven’t been speaking much recently.” Draco turned away to stare out the window as he continued. “I saw Daphne get on board though. Probably looking after Tori one last year.”

“How is little Astoria? She still following you around like a lost puppy?” Blaise snickered.

“No, now I’m her charity case with a fortune that eclipses hers. She knows my pickings are slim after everything and she’s basically planning our wedding. She’s not a bad girl but honestly, I just don’t think she knows the first thing about me.” Draco rolled his eyes and focused on the incredible quality of the cigar Blaise brought on board. 

“Well then now’s your chance.” Theo raised an eyebrow in mischief, lounging about the free side of the carriage. “No Pansy, Tori already thinks you're a bad boy, so lean into it. Fuck it, the world already thinks we’re monsters. Might as well make some of the rumors true.” Just to add to the notion, Theo pulled out his wand and transfigured a few scraps of parchment into champagne glasses and pulled out a flask from his jacket, pouring the three of them something that resembled a mimosa, but smelled more like paint thinner.

“Fuck Nott, what happened to you?” Blaise’s asked while taking the drink. 

“I became the sole heir to the Nott empire at 15. You tell me how you’d fair without any transition.” 

“That’s fine for you lot but as I’m the one with a prison sentence hanging over my head, my job for this year is to keep my head down.” Draco murmured. Finch’s mantra automatically repeated in his mind: _Shut up, keep your head down, pass your NEWTS._

“You? Hah, I give it a month.” Blaise snickered. 

“Two weeks at most.” Theo teased and Draco punched both of them in the arms as retaliation. 

“You know we’re right though, Draco, you’re still the king.” Theo mused, raising his glass. “Your reign isn’t over till you pass the torch.”

—————

Hermione Granger was boarding the train to Hogwarts for the last time, and it felt like it had been 37 years since she last left platform 9 3/4. Harry and Ron had insisted they go with her to the platform to see her off. It was a touching moment to get the hugs and presents and well wishes from them plus Molly and Ginny. Her own parents had decided to stay in Australia as the magical community was much smaller in Brisbane and significantly more holistic in culture. 

Hermione was still wrought with guilt over messing with her parents’ memories, knowing that there would be parts of their brain that would never truly recover. It also ruined their opinion of magic and they were insistent that she study and as the new owners of a small bookstore, they made sure they lived as far away from magic as physically possible . 

It felt off to not have her parents beside her as they confirmed when they would pick her up for the Christmas holidays, and reminded her that even though she had her birthday present in her trunk she was under strict instruction not to open it until the day of. She missed her mother smoothing her hair, attempting to make sure she looked presentable in front of the more well to do families, though Hermione was sure none of them were part of the same country club her parents were. Hermione missed hearing her father recite some appropriate passage from literature. Would this year have been from the Divine Comedy, or would it be from Don Quixote? The last one she received was after she had returned to London and her father had already sent her a letter for her to read before she arrived in Hogsmeade. A letter as a replacement for his usual speech. 

Hermione had opened the letter immediately. It was simple, in the uniquely wise way her father had after spending the last thirty years standing close to people’s faces. He was only angry at the false name she’d given him. 

Opening up the letter again her eyes scanned it for the ending passage Hermione had decided to use as her anchor for the year. 

_Hermione darling, even though I am post-epically terrified for how you have spent the last year, I understand your reasoning. I hope that you have learned that my job as your father will never end and no matter how powerful you become, my champion, I will still be there for you. You are, however, grounded for Christmas for naming me something so mundane as Wendell. We name our children great things. I was named for D’artagnan and you for Shakespeare’s Hermione. We are great literary characters and I have found quite literally zero characters in any book play or movie with that name._

_I’ve already informed your mother that we will be fishing together on the first day of your holiday and you will learn the importance of a great name._

_I’m proud of you poppit, and I know I can’t be there to wish you well but here is my literary line of wisdom from you. It’s your job to write me back on who wrote it as I cannot test you._

_“What's past is prologue.”_

_All my love,_

_Dad_

It was from _The Tempest_ ; a perfect quote to try and live by. Before the age of eighteen, Hermione had fought trolls and snakes and won a war with her best friends. Her past will haunt her for her entire life, but just like the quote, it didn’t need to be her entire story. She would study hard, make a perfect score on her NEWTS, and become something so great her time at Hogwarts would be just an aside of her life.

Hermione turned the letter over and ran her fingers over the return address, smiling at the name. Dr. D’artagnan Granger was a welcome sight she thought she would ever see again. Placing the letter back into her beaded bag she looked up at Ginny, who was rambling on with some girls in her year that Hermione knew had introduced themselves but she had already forgotten their names. 

It had always been her, Ron, or Harry. On rare occasions, Neville would join them, but he usually stayed with Dean and Seamus, his roommates. Lavender and Padma had offered Hermione a seat, but that would have been strained nowadays. A part of Hermione was thankful for Ginny’s invite to sit with her, but it felt hollow, She just wanted to be alone. The train had just roared its whistle to signal that it was time to go and she turned to the window to see platform 9 3/4 disappear before her very eyes.

“Oy, look, it's the prefect letters!” Some girl whose name was something like Jessica or Jamie grinned as she fully opened their cabin door to the 26 paper planes that would signal who would be the prefects for the upcoming year. It was really only news for the incoming fifth years as it was rare for a current prefect to not make the cut again the following year. However, a few seventh years would also be feeling a similar nervous flutter in their chest at the prospect of becoming Head Boy or Girl. The letters flew through the hallway and dispersed into several cabins and Hermione frowned at one flying in their cabin and stopping in front of her.

“That’s strange. There are so few of us eighth years, I would’ve thought Headmistress would’ve just allowed the seventh years to take over.” Hermione queried as she opened the letter and watched as it transformed into a glowing gold letter.

“Congrats Hermione,” Ginny smiled and clapped for her along with the rest of the girls in the cabin.

“I’m sorry I don’t understand.” Hermione frowned, opening the letter and blinking in shock at the news written on the page.

“It means McGonagall gave you Head Girl!” A girl Hermione thinks was named Mary gushed for her.

“Oh well, I suppose it is a great honor. At least I know how the meetings will be run. During sixth year, Fauna was positive I’d replace her, so she already showed me a few things.” Hermione chuckled, grinning widely at the familiar warmth of being rewarded for her efforts.

_______________

“She’s shitting me.” Draco looked at the golden letter with his mouth agape.

“Draco Malfoy as Head Boy. I mean you were prepped for it and your mum was Head Girl in her seventh year.” Theo attempted to explain, but he too was unable to hide the shocked look on his face.

“It’s probably because she picked some idiot Gryffindor as Head Girl and didn’t want to look too biased.” Blaise rolled his eyes, not one for the role of prefect in the first place. 

“It’s a punishment. I have to be looked after. I have to have special isolated housing. I’m required to have good grades and be a model student. She’s basically enforcing my parole, it’s all a farce.” Draco scoffed, throwing the paper in the space next to Theo.

“But you get your own dorm...” Theo wiggled his eyebrows and Draco had to admit the famed luxury of the Head Dorm was something to look forward to.

“The after parties are going to be sick. You get to change your password and hide the location with the secret doors.” Blaise grinned.

The head dorms moved. There were roughly ten different options all around the castle, and the passage itself was hidden to everyone not given the password. The dorms were also illusioned to be a maze, his mother’s had been an endless staircase if the person had not said the correct password. He heard in first year that it was comprised of endless portraits that moved to an inaccessible place if not given the right password. If the person didn’t want to be found, they wouldn’t be found.

“So, who do you think is going to be your Head Girl?” Theo questioned looking at the paper to see if it gave any information to the matter.

“No idea.” Draco shrugged. “But I’m sure they’re going to be overjoyed to be sharing a dorm with me all year.”

  
  
  



	2. Head to Head

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You'll never guess who got Head Boy this year.

“You have got to be kidding me.” Hermione rolled her eyes when she stared at the man in front of her. It was a tradition that the new head boy and girl met in a private cabin to discuss their plans for the year and meet one another. Hermione had quickly changed into her uniform so that she would make a good impression. She had almost assumed it was going to be a Ravenclaw, Headmistress McGonagall was always one to value intelligence. Hermione didn’t expect him of all people to be the one.

Draco Malfoy was sitting on the other side of the carriage, staring out the window and not looking at her as he spoke.

“I suppose I was only half right. I knew it would be a Gryffindor but not you. Though I shouldn’t be surprised it is you. You were always McGonagall’s favorite, I suppose she felt you earned your title.”

“Well, I have no idea why she chose you. Didn’t you have enough power over everyone last year?” Hermione scoffed, still standing in the doorway, unwilling to let down her guard for Draco Malfoy.

“Hermione shut the door.” He sneered, turning towards her. He stood up and walked towards her slowly. 

Hermione stood firm, trying to keep her posture strong, not show any fear in the boy, no man, approaching her. But Draco was tall, and he had broad shoulders that made her feel infinitesimal in comparison. She flinched as his arm reached out, shutting the door behind her. 

“It’s rude to argue in public, so now I can tell you to shut your mouth on things you have no knowledge of. I won’t let you talk about last year. You were off with Potter doing whatever it is you needed to but I was here. I was here in front of it all. Power is a burden. McGonagall only wishes to punish me by making me do it again.” Draco moved away from her, sitting in the corner and opening the window to light a cigarette.

Hermione frowned deeply, scrunching her nose at the smell. “That’s disgusting.”

“So are these things a couple of monsters put on our arms.” He winked, rolling up his sleeve and showing the tip of his dark mark. “But you don’t see me talking about yours now do we?”

“Wel, honestly I never.” Hermione huffed but finally sat down. 

The sight of his dark mark reminded her of his trial. Of hearing how Draco took the mark in his mother’s stead. How Narcissa gave such a dramatic testimony in his favor that cracked everything Hermione knew about Draco. That everything he did was to protect his mother. That he did what he could to protect the innocent but he was still just a boy. A part of Hermione wanted to believe her. Wanted to hope that Draco was secretly this caring, protective individual that was simply a product of his situation. But when she stared at the man in front of her, she couldn’t help but remember the boy she went to school with. 

The Draco she knew in school was selfish, arrogant, and cruel. He bullied her and her friends for years. He was classist and bigoted and everything Hermione hated as a person. He didn’t deserve Azkaban, but he was still the last person at Hogwarts Hermione would want to live with.

“Well, I honestly didn’t ask for this position so you can have it. Rule it the way you want. Lead the meetings and be the little swot you are so often inclined to be. I won’t stand in your way.” He murmured, turning his attention back to his cigarette and the window.

“Typical, though I suppose it is nice to know you won’t fight me in our decisions.” Hermione crossed her arms over her shoulders and felt torn between being insulted at his laziness and pleased at his decision to be her number two.

“It is a lady’s role to run the house effectively. I can hope you can manage this one with all of your brains.” He finished the cigarette by crushing the bud between his fingers and throwing it out the window.

“Only you could wrap a complement in such immense misogamy.” Hermione rolled her eyes in irritation. 

“I have no idea what you’re babbling on about Granger. My mother runs the Malfoy Estate like she is a conductor to the royal orchestra. But maybe you aren’t up to being a people pleaser and have no business running a household anyway.” Draco scoffed, closing the window.

“My god you’re an absolute nightmare.” Hermione hissed and turned away from him. 

“No no, no princess this is your carriage.” Draco stood and walked out of the cabin, 

“I’ll see you at the prefect meeting. I assume you want to have it right after dinner.” He winked and her and before Hermione could argue he added “Unless you want to break 200 years of straight tradition, but that’s kinda your thing isn’t it?” He sneered, shutting the door behind him without another word. 

———————

The laughter heard throughout the cabin was beginning to give Draco a headache. Theo and Blaise on the other hand seemed to desire nothing more than to acerbate it. 

“It’s bloody Granger? Oh, you’ve been surefire cursed Draco. Stuck with the biggest prude in the entire school.” Blaise snickered, his face stretched in a grin that made Draco want to do nothing more than to punch out a few of those perfectly white teeth of his. 

“Oh, we’ll never get to have the parties this year. You get the holy grail assignment and we’re stuck with the patron saint of ‘no fun.’ Fucking Soha’s gonna kill my buzz and everyone else’s this year.” Theo sneered before sighing deeply. 

“Yeah well, neither of you have to live with the swottiest.of.her.age. Soon as the thestrals land in the courtyard I’m demanding McGonagall give this nightmare of a roommate to someone else.” He may not get out of prefect duty but it wasn’t exactly a bonus to have a private suite if Granger lived there.

“Absolutely. Let me know if we need to commandeer the trio or if Blaise and I will finally experience what it’s like to live together.” Theo added passing Blaise the list of people who would be prefects for the year. 

“They made Ginny Weasley the seventh year Gryffindor girl. She’s the third most tolerable Weasley.” Blaise mused taking a pen to rank the prefects in their long-standing but complicated rubric of who was ‘cool’. 

“Remind me why we like her? The Weasley twins got a pass because they were barely Weasleys at all, and I’d bet my fortune if their last name wasn’t Weasley they would’ve been in Slytherin.” Draco murmured as he peaked at the notations Blaise was making. 

“You were gone often enough last year but without Potter, she was a right fire-starter. And you saw her at Finley’s party in 6th year. Bird was the life of the party. Not to mention anyone on the quidditch team got an extra five points.” Blaise tapped his pen on the side of his shoe before continuing to scribble on the sheet. 

“Your point?” Draco questioned with a flippant gesture. 

“If Granger doesn’t have Potter or Weasley. She has the girl to rely on.” Blaise murmured and crossed off a few names, scores too low to be worth their time.

“Meaning,” Theo asked with a waving gesture of his hand.

“You get Weasley on your side, she’ll strong-arm Granger into letting you throw at least a couple of parties. Especially if you do them around the Quidditch games. She made captain.” Blaise turned the paper over and started sketching out the rough plans of a party. “You host the quidditch mixer and as a gentleman, you walk right over to the Weasley and kindly offer your place right in front of Granger. The Gryffindors will be off your arse for a bit and Granger won’t want to look like a cunt in front of Weasley.” Blaise explained and Theo grinned widely. Draco even managed to crack a small smirk.

“I do so love it when you show just how Slytherin you really are Zabini, but one fatal flaw. I essentially quit Quidditch last year. Not to mention I’m an eighth year. What makes you think Hooch would let me on the team?” Draco questioned with a raise of his eyebrow.

“Because you made captain fifth year for a fucking reason. I know for a fact Daniel Grey is not going to let you waste this year in the stands without a fight.” Theo answered for Blaise and then turned to look as the train whistled as it landed at the station in Hogsmeade. 

_______________________

Hermione walked towards the Great Hall, nearly in awe at the renovations. It was only three months ago that the school was in absolute rubble. Huge gaping holes made the Great Hall look more like an overgrown gazebo. Yet the ceiling was patched, the candles were lit and the first-years seemed as in awe as ever. Harry did tell her before she left that not everything was complete, but the school was fine enough to begin school and should be completed by the Christmas holidays. Fine enough was a major understatement if the Great Hall was anything to say about it. 

Sitting down beside Neville Hermione tried to hold in her irritation at the man beside her. He was currently trying to politely accept gifts and reject offers at the same time from some third-year girls. Everyone wanted to swoon over one of the heroes of the war, Neville just happened to be the only one single.

Hermione tried to sit politely as Neville told the girls no in just about every way one could in polite English, and probably in French if she had to guess. However, Hermione’s patience for a group of boy crazy girls who couldn’t take no as an answer lasted a grand total of ten minutes before she slapped her hand on the table. 

“Enough! Go sit down and finish your food before I actually start taking away house points before the year has even started.” Hermione hissed and the girls jolted before glaring at her but walking off to their respective tables.

“So much for house unity ‘Mione.” Neville chuckled but let out a breath that could only be seen as relief. 

“Yes well, the annoying kind is not one that I think I will tolerate on any level. I’m already going to have to live with the royal pain in the arse himself.” Hermione rolled her eyes and turned her attention to stabbing her peas with gusto. 

“Oh yeah, Heather Grain from Ravenclaw told me who got head boy. You’re gonna have a fun year.” Ginny piped up, turning towards them from her friends on the quidditch team.

“Malfoy right?” Neville asked Hermione giving a terse nod in return. “I wonder how Ron and Harry are going to take that?” He said softly as he began to eat his own meal.

Hermione’s eyes went wide as she realized the chaos that would ensue if either one of them found out she would be sharing a lavatory with Draco Malfoy. Sitting up straightly Hermione hissed out.

“No one! And I mean no one is allowed to tell Ron or Harry absolutely  _ anything  _ about Malfoy being Head Boy. Their written test is the first week of October and then it’s just physical training. I’ll let them know after the month is over, but before then—“ She paused glaring at Ginny knowingly. “Mums the word on Malfoy.”

——————————

Draco slammed his tray against the table as he sat between Blaise and Theo. The two were the worst kept secret in all of Slytherin and Ravenclaw for getting contraband on campus and it seemed they were wasting no time in opening up shop for an extra year. 

“Not a single word about Soha. I swear this is a test of sainthood to deal with this kinda shite.”

Blaise stopped first and handed a business card to some Ravenclaw with white ribbons in her hair before answering Draco.

“I take it McGonagall said no. Looks like Theo and I get the senior suites after all.” 

Theo shrugged and waved off some third-year Slytherin before turning his attention to the other two. “Terribly sorry for your loss, I’ll be sure to let you take first swipe at my Ogdens stash this year.” Theo patted Draco’s shoulder in some sort of half-mocking, half sympathetic motion. 

“Old bint wants me to snap. Anyone else, anyone else, and I would’ve just bit my tongue and suffered. But fucking Hermione Granger.” Draco paused, staring out over at the Gryffindor table.

“That bitch is going to make me prove some of those rumors about me right.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Taking_flight and hslades for alphaing and betaing respectively. Couldn’t have done it without you.


	3. House Hunting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You will be sorted into your houses, and then escorted to your new dormitories.

“Okay okay okay. Settle down now settle down.” Hermione tried to call out to the crowd. 

The first prefect meeting of the year was always a little irritating. She had to wrangle everyone before dinner ended so that people knew their stations to direct the first years. It was also her chance to inform everyone on what she would be like as a head girl. 

Needless to say, as Hermione couldn’t even command the room, it wasn’t going well. She looked for Ginny to help her but even she seemed to be locked in a conversation with the Hufflepuff quidditch captain, a sixth-year prefect. Frustrated that everyone seemed to either not hear her or, ignore her she groaned and turned to look at the snickering visage of Draco Malfoy, lounging about in the corner of the room.

Stomping over towards the man she hissed out. “Har har very funny. I don’t exactly see you trying to do anything. We can’t go to our dorms until this whole thing is over so you’re stuck here right along with me.”

“Settle down sugar quill I told you I’d let you take charge. I just didn’t know you’d be so bad at it.” He propped himself up off the wall and stood up winking at her. “I’ll wrangle the children for you darling. Show you how it’s done.” 

He walked up towards a desk at the front of the room and tapped the tip of his wand on the table twice. The sound boomed like a gavel and then a green sliver of smoke hissed out, carrying the sound of a hissing snake with it. The smoke traveled the room and captured the attention of all the groups. 

The six Slytherins of the group, who seemed to know this spell, quickly turned their attention to Draco, and the crowd followed suit. By the time the vaporous viper had returned to Draco’s wand, the room had its attention on the two of them.

“Alright, you lot. Time to listen to the golden girl so we can get this thing over with.” He turned towards her and moved back to rest against the edge of the wall. 

Hermione was equal parts enraged at how effortlessly he was able to command the room and pleased he kept his promise to keep her as the number one in the Prefect meetings. She quickly took Draco’s place and cleared her throat before beginning. 

“Yes well, thank you, Draco. First off I want to congratulate the fifth years on becoming prefects. You have all earned your rank here and I’m happy to see you as part of the fold.” She started and smiled at the round of applause the older prefects gave the fifth years. 

“Now down to business. As you know the school is still under renovations in part so make sure that whatever path you lead the first years on is completed, and that during your patrols throughout the year you are careful.” Hermione bit her lip and thought about how to talk about the last part.

“Now, and I’m not going to sugar coat it, last year was hell. I had to do my own things but I’ve heard from some dear friends that you all fought your own war here at Hogwarts.” The murmurs grew in the room and Hermione saw some glares towards the group of students in green.

“We all have our scars to bear and Draco and I want us to, to….” Fuck, she was doing it again. She never got perfect marks in oral reports because she choked at original speeches. She didn’t have time to practice what she would say and it showed. Taking in a deep breath Hermione scanned the room and looked to Draco. Thinking she quickly she added.

“Draco and I want you to know that we are in this as a team, and I want you all to follow suit. We are prefects first and our houses second. The war hurt us in so many ways and this year is a year to heal. If I see any kind of bullying from you lot you’ll be sorry. Be an example of what we fought for. Of what we,” She paused to look at Draco one last time. “Suffered for.”

The mood was stiff and awkward with the end of her speech and with all the stares at her she could feel the rush of blood go to her ears. The faces blurred into that of the faces of Wizgamont, standing and staring at her, forcing her to recount her worst moments. 

She didn’t need to crash right now, not on the first day. Hermione tried to control her breathing but she heard the wheezing coming from her throat. Hermione blinked repeatedly trying not to cry as she felt a panic attack happening in front of every prefect in the school.

However, her vision was soon blocked however by a tall physic. Looking up, Hermione saw that it was Draco.

“In short, this year Granger and I won’t hesitate to punish those who try and abuse students. For those of you who hear whispers of this, you come to me and I’ll solve it. Granger wasn’t there but I was and I refuse to let anything like the Carrows happen again.”

Some sixth year Gryffindor scoffed out. “Fuck off, you were their golden prince. You had to cast more Unforgiveables than you could count. That is when you were in class at all.”

“Shut it!” A fifth-year Slytherin girl bit back. “Draco protected us where he could. You think you could’ve said no? Better he cast it with no intent than one of them.” She shuddered and gripped her arm. 

“Jisoo, relax.” Draco nodded to her and walked forward. “I am not exempt from crimes here. I don’t want to pretend I didn’t do something awful. If I cursed you last year, schedule a time for you to hex me back. I won’t fight it, but we keep this in-house. You lot have your fights but you do it privately. You have power, use it fucking wisely. “ He called out, matching gazes with as many people as he could.

“Granger gave you your positions for escorting the first years. Weasley, Johnson, McLaughlin, Maede, you’re in charge of showing the fifth years the ropes for your houses until Granger and I can get the club schedules. If you’re not on a team or club already, and you’re planning on trying out, you have two days to tell us before we fuck over your schedule. Dismissed.”

Draco called out with a wave of his hand and Hermione felt the air rush back into her lungs as the group left the small dining room and back into the Great Hall. Turning to look at him, Draco was chatting quietly to the fifth year girl. Jisoo Park, no one of note to Hermione but Draco was probably more familiar with those in his own house. 

Once she left and the room was empty Hermione walked closer to him. “Is she okay?” 

Looking towards her he sighed. “Curse pains, The Cruciatus Curse leaves a phantom pain that will flare up when the body is under familiar moments of stress. But I don’t exactly need to tell you that right?” Draco chuckled and handed her the parchments of schedules that the students gave Head Boy and Girl to craft the rounds schedule.

“Oh and Granger.” He uttered with a raise of his eyebrow.

“Yes, Malfoy?” Hermione paused, unsure of how to react to him after dealing with so many mood swings in such a short time.

“If you ever elude to me being weak or suffering to anyone ever again I will make your life a living hell.” He glared and turned his back to her so he could leave. 

“Where are you going?” Hermione screeched out, livid that he could put on such a princely persona for the crowd then turn back into a monster when they were alone.

“To eat a bloody slice of cake woman. Blast it all we’re going to live together in less than an hour give me my last moments of peace!” He hissed before slamming the door in her face.

  
  


****************

“Now this is a time-honored tradition. The journey to choose your dormitory for the next year will be a symbol of how you will lead in the coming months. The map will guide your way and will give you your first password. Feel free to change it or keep it as long as you would like.” 

Hermione stared at Headmistress McGonagall strangely as she spoke to them. When they were summoned to her office after dinner she assumed she would be escorting them to their dormitories. 

Headmistress McGonagall held out a folded map of the school to them. “I wish you both luck in choosing your path wisely. You both will play a part in deciding where the map leads you, and some choices will be more suited to your tastes than others.” She advised before gesturing to them that they were dismissed.

“I’m sorry professor, I don’t quite understand,” Hermione uttered out.

“Bluttering, muggle-“ Draco murmured before taking the map from her and dragging her out of the office with him.

“I swear I don’t know how you went to school here for seven years, became a prefect and you didn't learn the most basic things about Hogwarts. The map is the sorting hat.” He rolled his eyes and waved it at her while they rode the Eagle Lift down to the corridors. 

“We hold it together and a path forms. Try and picture what you want out of a living situation, within reason.” Draco rolled his eye and started walking them down the stairs. 

“Alright then, where are you going?” Hermione jogged after him, irritated by his long strides. She hadn’t read anything about this before, where was she supposed to learn this?

“Down, I’m not spending my time up in a tower all year.” 

“And you expect me to want to go into the dungeons?” Hermione huffed as she finally caught up to him.

“Are you deaf? I didn’t say the dungeons I just said down. Some of us can effectively offer a compromise without it turning into a debate.” He continued walking until they were on the ground floor. 

Sharply turning towards her, and having Hermione nearly run into him he held out the map for her to touch.

“Think what you want, within reason Granger.” He reminded her and she rolled her eyes before moving to touch the map. 

Hermione hesitated before touching it, thinking about what she actually wanted. Closing her eyes Hermione tried to picture all the things she loved most about her room at home and her dorm at Hogwarts.

_ Let’s see I want bookshelves, and places to read like a window sill, and a fireplace so Harry and Ron can floo call. I wonder if it’ll have a kitchen, that’ll be nice. I want a bathtub, It’d be so nice to have quiet Sundays to myself, and most of all I want to be nowhere near him at all. _

  
  


Hermione opened her eyes and watched in awe as the map glowed, looking up she realized Draco still had his own eyes closed. 

The map's color faded and black ink began to spread on the parchment, except for the tiny gold triangle that was pointing for them to head east. 

“Malfoy, I think it’s decided.” Hermione whispered out, wanting to open the map but unable to do so if he had a grip on it. 

Draco was quick to open his eyes, glaring at her before noticing the change on the map. “Well then let’s see who won in amenities.” 

Quickly taking the map back from her he started walking briskly down the hall. Frustrated that he was making her jog yet again she called out. “Will you slow down?! God I feel like I’m keeping up with a giraffe.”

“Giraffe?” Draco turned and saw the way Hermione was huffing. Chuckling deeply he patted her head with the map. 

“Sorry, Granger I didn’t realize you were quite so pixie sized. I’ll slow it down for you.” He winked and continued walking, albeit at a marginally slower pace. They twisted and turned until they were facing the lake, only to run into a corner wall. 

“Wait, this can’t be right.” Hermione frowned grasping the map and searching for any more hints. But all the map had was a golden arrow pointing at the wall and an indication of ‘Home’ on the map. Turning it over Hermione saw a note written in McGonagall’s handwriting.

“Bertie’s tune? What could that mean?” Hermione furrowed her brow in confusion.

“Let me see that.” Draco grated the map back and chucked. “God McGonagall really wants us to act like children.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Hermione frowned and took the map back, looking to see if there was some clue she had missed.

“Wait you’ve never heard the jingle? Don’t you listen to the WWN?” He frowned and grabbed the map, pulling out his wand.

“Yes, but what are you talking about?” Hermione crossed her arms over her chest.

“Just listen Granger.” Draco cleared his throat and tapped out the rhythm as he sang in a rich tenor.

“Bertie Bott’s Every flavor bean, some serine, and some obscene. Bertie Bott’s may be good or bad, but you’ll never find a better treat to have.” 

And then, just like the first time she came to Diagon Alley, she was amazed as the stone blocks rolled away to reveal a small staircase and a portrait of a man and a woman having a picnic by a lake. 

_________________________________________

It couldn’t have been. Was Draco’s first thought as he looked at the image before them. He remembered his mother and father’s tales of school and how their favorite portrait was of a pair of lovers having a picnic. His mother enjoyed it so fondly they had a still reproduction made in their house. 

The girl noticed the two of them first. She turned toward them and smiled. “Oh, goodie new tenants. Darling look at this one, he must be a Malfoy. Are you any relation to Lucy Malfoy?” She asked eagerly, pulling the man in the portrait closer to them.

“Lucy?” Hermione asked in question. 

“My mother’s nickname for h-“ Draco started before realizing who he was talking to.

“I am his and Narcissa Black’s son,” Draco responded firmly.

“Oh Cissa, we loved having her I’ll have to see if I could find any of her things. Well, come in, come in. I’ll tell the elves to start stocking the kitchen again.” She opened the door and ran off. 

Inside was a modest living room, with a comfy leather couch in brown and a fire that was just starting to be lit. To the left of it was a kitchenette of sorts with an island a stovetop, an icebox, and some cabinets. Directly in front of them was a door and then to the right of that a small enclave with a bay window and window sill. The view was mostly obscured by a large apple tree but it meant they couldn’t be seen by any students.

All around the walls were bookshelves filled with pictures of former Head Boys and Girls, books, trophies, nick-knacks, and other trinkets to show who had passed through here. Draco itched to search for ones of his mother but stopped as Hermione squealed from the other room.

Racing in with his wand out Draco scanned the bathroom for any sign of danger. “What is it?”

“Huh, oh nothing, I just really love that there is a separate bath, I don’t have to go all the way to the prefect bathroom to take one anymore. It’ll be so relaxing.” She sighed and Draco rolled his eyes and left the room, turning to the left where a small hallway led to a single room. 

Opening the door he knew the room was his, it was plush in deep emeralds and velvet blacks. The view of the lake could be seen here and there was enough space for him to hang his broom and have a potions desk. There was a small portrait by the door and a box on the desk. 

The woman from the door portrait came to him and smiled. “That was made by Cissa. You should give it to the girl as a housewarming present. It-“ She started before Draco finished for her.

“It’s proper to give both housewarming gifts and host gifts and this is both.” Draco smiled and looked at the Tiffany blue box with the black velvet bow. It was his mother’s signature to wear ribbons in school and Draco could practically picture his mother delicately tying the bow. It’s been sitting here for over twenty years and yet it was right here waiting for him, in pristine condition. 

Lifting up the box Draco noticed a small note. Opening it up and seeing his mother’s handwriting Draco couldn’t help but smile. 

_ Congratulations!  _

_ Welcome to the best place to live in all of Hogwarts. I charmed this so only a Slytherin part of the sacred 28 could get the gift because I wanted the best of the best to have my housewarming present. If you’re Head Girl open it up and thank me later and if you’re Head Boy give it to her and be prepared to be the best man she’s ever met! (Not that you already aren’t.) _

_ I hope whoever you are you have the best time ever. Hogwarts is where I met the man of my dreams and my best friend. I hope that you find similar joy in your final year as I have. Even if you’re Head Boy I want you to take the ribbon. It’s a sign that you’re in the cool group at Hogwarts and the portraits will remember the distinction.  _

_ Welcome to the House of Prefect, _

_ Narcissa Black _

Draco felt like crying. Even though his mother was currently under a two-year house arrest she was able to greet him at Hogwarts. He could tell how happy and carefree she was and it pained him to know how little of that woman he sees today. Taking the velvet ribbon he crafted it into a subtle knot and attached it to his prefect pin. Finding his trunk already there —The painting must have notified the elves— he attached it to his blazer to wear to the first day of classes.

Staring at the box Draco weighed the option of giving it to Granger. Scribbling a note he peaked his head out into the common room to make sure she wasn’t there and set it on the island.

  
  
  



	4. Back to School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tryouts will begin in the quidditch pitch at 9am. This will not excuse you from class.

Hermione took great care in ensuring that she wouldn’t see her roommate at all the first night in the dorms. After taking time to organize her room, thankful that there were quite a few empty bookshelves in it for her to place her own collection, Hermione took a small nap and woke up a few hours later. Taking time to write Harry and Ron, informing them of her appointment to Head Girl and the start of the year. She waited until she was sure her new roommate was asleep before rushing to take a long bubble bath. 

Rushing into the bathroom with her towel and basket of toiletries, Hermione locked the door behind her and sighed in relief at managing to escape to the privacy of the lavatory without running into Draco. 

The bathroom was peaceful. It was clean and white with a clawfoot tub. A small window on the back wall illuminated the room by the moon and there must have been dozens of insulating charms because despite the stone walls Hermione wasn’t the slightest bit chilly.

There was a medicine cabinet in a corner wall where exactly half of the shelves were already filled. Hermione recognized a few of the products, like the shampoo and conditioner. Hermione was surprised to see a substantial amount of skincare products, more so than the handful of hair care that she saw as she filled up her shelves. Hermione nearly had to laugh in the comparison. Draco’s seemed more like an advertisement rather than someone’s actual collection. Every container was designer and incredibly expensive to purchase. They looked brand new and even his toothbrush was an elegant black with silver engravings. 

Hermione turned to the opposite wall and spied a double hanger for her towel. She frowned as she placed her sensible white one next to a plush spa towel in jet black. Yet another contrasting element. This time though, Hermione felt a bit of jealousy at the soft texture of the fabric. 

Shaking her head of such thoughts Hermione reminded herself that this was just another example of Draco’s rampant vanity, Hermione turned on the tap and ran herself a much-needed bath.

When the tub was sufficiently filled with water and bubbles, Hermione sank in and thought about the variety of moods Draco had shown her all in one day. Draco had always been someone who frustrated her. The way he would switch moods between being an impetuous child playing pranks and a wildly intelligent scholar would make her head spin. He could be polite or incredibly rude. He could be sensitive and caring, and yet callous and tactless. He clearly had no issues showing his feminine side, though that didn’t make him any less misogynistic when he wanted to be. Hermione groaned in frustration as she felt even more lost.

Slipping out of the tub when she felt thoroughly pruned, Hermione dried off, changed into her pjs, and wrapped her hair in her towel. Tiptoeing into the common room, Hermione was about to head back to her room when she spotted a package.

Walking to the island where it sat, she spied her name on a note.

_ Granger, _

_ A former Head Girl wanted you to have this. _

_ DM _

Opening the box Hermione gasped at a lovely bracelet. It was a simple band and the silver in it shined as if it were freshly polished. Flipping it over Hermione saw an inscription on the inside.  _ Brevior saltare cum deformibus virus est vita.  _ Thinking over the translation Hermione had to bite her lip to keep from bursting out laughing. 

“ _ Life’s too short to dance with ugly men _ .” Perfect. 

\---------------

Draco woke up early the next morning. He knew Quidditch tryouts would start later that day for returning members who wanted to change positions and Draco couldn’t shake the old habit of getting in an early morning flight.

Flying was always something that grounded Draco, oddly enough. Even after quitting the team last year, he would frequently take the time to sail a few laps around the lake or the school to clear his head. Draco had spent about ten minutes just going over a few drills he would’ve done for tryouts when he saw someone waving him down.

“Oh thank Lucifer, Jesus, Buddha, Hermes, Loki, Ra, and whoever the fuck else is listening, you’re here!” Daniel Grey grinned widely. He was a talented keeper and not a bad teacher, but as Draco was decently preoccupied last year he never made the time to teach the sixth year how to lead the Slytherin team. 

Draco chuckled and shook his head. “Sorry Grey, McGonagall sent a letter to all the eighth years over the summer that we couldn’t compete. Age restrictions and all that. I’m just here before the trials start. Did you get first booking? Smart.” Draco nodded, glad that he remembered the strategy Draco had set. If you booked first you could literally start practice at dawn and not worry about the other teams bothering you or spying on you.

“Yeah, I did. We need to replace our seeker and Blaise and Flint were decent chasers. We got to get a good pair of replacements. I was hoping... if nothing else you could help with tryouts?” The shorter boy grinned and ruffled the back of his head, softening the favor with boyish charm. 

Mulling it over, and knowing that he would be curious anyway, Draco stuck out his hand for Daniel to shake. “Fine, I need to give you a proper hand over anyway. Weasley’s got a right good team prepped this year and I know the Slytherin we’re going to poach for my position this year.”

“All hail the Prince of Snakes.” Daniel chuckled as he shook Draco’s hand.

______________________

“So... what’s the tally?” Ginny asked, nibbling on bread with one hand as she scribbled quidditch plays with another. 

“Tally for what?” Hermione frowned, sipping her morning coffee and glancing over her final term schedule. Most of the elective classes were combined with the seventh years, but there were a few classes that were eighth year specific. It was with all of the eighth years,however, not just one or two houses.

“The fight tally, duh. One night alone with Malfoy and there had to be a brawl or two.” Ginny rolled her eyes and took another bite of toast.

“Oh, well zero. We didn’t really interact much. He went to his room and I went to mine.” Hermione shrugged and leaned her head on her hand, the silver of her bracelet shining in the morning sun.

“Ooh, that’s a pretty piece. Where’d you get it?” 

“Oh, it’s from a former Head Girl. Pretty, right?” Hermione smiled holding it out for Ginny to examine.

“Pretty expensive, that’s goblin silver, and check the little engraving.” She pointed to a little circle on the edge of the cuff. “It’s got a mad protection charm on it. I’ve not seen anybody but Purebloods wearing jewelry like that.” 

Hermione frowned and looked at the bracelet. “Well, whoever the Head Girl was, I guess wanted me to have it. I wonder why it wasn’t found last year?”

“Well, where did you find it?” Ginny questioned with a raise of her eyebrow.

“Malfoy but what has that got to do with anything?”

“Because it might have had a tracking spell on it. Maybe only a Slytherin could’ve found it. We haven’t had a Head Boy or Girl from there in a while. It’s almost always a Ravenclaw. Or maybe it’s a Pureblood? We usually only get those as a Head Boy or Girl once every couple of decades.” Ginny shrugged and let go of Hermione’s wrist.

“Either way it’s for me now. So I suppose it’s origins don’t really matter.” Yet, there was still this inkling in her brain that made her want to find out who this mysterious Head Girl was. What was her schooling like? What were her goals in her last year? Hermione was deep in thought when a couple of shadows blocked her light.

Looking up she saw Theo Nott and Blaise Zabini grinning widely at her. No one of note to her other than their connection to Malfoy, Hermione was about to open her mouth when Blaise turned towards Ginny and held out his hand.

“Congratulations, Weasley. We’ve heard you are to remain Captain, this year. Not to mention you’re in charge of training the new Gryffindor prefects.”

Theo added to Blaise’s statement with a smile on his face. “We do so hope that you will continue our agreement. Of course, you’ll be given the early access privilege.”

“And an invitation to our first quidditch game party,” Blaise interjected.

“Location still under consideration.” Theo mused with a wink at Hermione’s direction.

“What on earth are you two talking about?” Hermione hissed looking at Ginny for some kind of shock or disdain. Only getting angrier by finding none.

“It’s nothing, Hermione. We’ll talk later, ok?”Ginny shooed them off with a wave. 

“Oi! Zabini, Nott. Quit harassing the second-best looking Weasley and get your arse over here!” Draco shouted out from across the hall.

Hermione turned sharply and looked at Draco who was in his quidditch kit, though sans the house jersey, standing beside some sixth year Slytherin boy. 

“Second Best?” Ginny frowned and set down her toast, finally showing some sort of irritation. 

“Be happy he called you second and not third,” Blaise smirked as he turned towards Draco.

“Your brothers Bill and Charlie were voted best looking unanimously. Too much discourse over if we prefer the more literary Bill or the more rugged Charlie.” Theo gave her a sympathetic look as he picked up his satchel bag and walked over. 

“You’re still the coolest Weasley, though. Try and keep it that way,” Blaise shouted out with a salute as the two walked away.

“What the hell was that?” Hermione asked with an exasperated huff.

“Don’t worry about it, Hermione. Last year we had to bend the rules a little. I think they want to keep that system going.” Ginny shrugged and stood up.

“Where are you going?” Hermione questioned quickly trying to pack up all of her scrolls in the process.

“Grey finished practice it looks like. I got second booking and if he’s giving me an extra ten minutes I’m not passing them up.” Ginny nodded her goodbyes to Hermione and rushed out of the great hall shortly after.

“I swear this is an entirely different school.” Hermione shook her head in frustration.

_________________________________________

Potions felt different to Draco without Snape there. Slughorn was always more of a showoff so instead of hanging dried herbs or bubbling potions of whatever technique Severus was practicing of the month, there were rare potion vials and pictures of various members of his Slug Club. His father was currently brooding just over Draco’s head as if he was already disappointed in him. 

There weren’t that many eighth years, to begin with, in Advanced Potions, so Draco wasn’t surprised to see his first class of the day combined with seventh years. What he didn’t expect was the increase in student size. 

There were only twelve students in advanced potions sixth year and that number had dropped to nine in seventh year. This year, with himself, Granger, Macmillan, Blaise, Theo, and Daphne rejoining also had a staggering 15 seventh years in class. Not to mention Neville Longbottom, Dean Thomas, and Seamus Finnegan must have gotten good enough NEWT scores to retry for advanced potions. It was starting to look rather crowded in the potions room, though there was some comfort in a table full of Slytherins

“Yes, yes. Welcome, welcome my graduation potioneers! I see so many returning faces this fine September. I want to start us out on the right foot this year and so in groups of two, I have randomly assigned you a time of day. Each time of day you are to think of an appropriate potion to craft in relation to that time. Your potion is due by Tuesday’s class so nothing too extravagant.” Slughorn chuckled and waved his wand. In the center of their table, a piece of paper showed a 3:00 for himself and Theo while 12:00 for Blaise and Daphne.

“Oh, fuck. That’s such a shitty time of day to get.” Draco groaned looking at the paper and handing it to Theo.

Biting his lip, Theo pondered it for a moment before a wide grin stretched across his face. “ Not if we do 3:00 am.” 

“Witching hour? Bloody brilliant. So what should we do?” Draco questioned pulling out his book and flipping through the pages.

“Why don’t we just make Witches Brew? Classic base conduit for any spell and appropriate for the assignment.” Theo questioned flipping through his notes from the previous years.

“It’s also a second-year potion. We need something a lot bigger than just a simple Witches Brew. Unless...” Draco paused, his finger on a potion.

“Unless what?” Theo questioned before looking at the spell. “You bitch, Styxx Water! A demon’s lubricant. The base to any necromancy potion.” Theo held his hand out for a low five and the two quickly went to grab their ingredients. 

Draco was quickly grabbing a bit of wolfsbane and was waiting to grab the lavender when he saw Granger struggling to reach a vial of rosemary.

“You do know you’re a witch don’t you?” Draco chuckled and grabbed the vial for her, smirking as she jerked it from his hand.

“Some of us prefer not to rely on magic for  _ everything.”  _ Hermione rolled her eyes and added the vial to her pile of herbs.

“Rosemary, holy water, sage. The fuck? Oh, you must be making Morning Dew.” Draco chuckled, plucking the vials from her as he peered over to her table to try and see her time.”

“Yes, I am.” Hermione huffed, stealing them back from him. “Like it’s any of your business.” 

“No, but this spell is really only good for summoning angels to help you in deity work. My team’s potion has a primary focus of summoning demons.” He winked giving her back her vials.

“You know Slughorn always gives a prize to the winner of his first assignment. Let’s just see if he prefers demons or angels.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks to Astrangefan for joining the team. Updated chapters to come.


	5. Muggle Music Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mandatory enrollment in Muggle Studies will be required for all eighth years without special circumstances.

Theo and Draco worked diligently on their potion, grinning when it took on its distinct ash grey tone and fogging up a considerable portion of their table.

“Well if you aren’t always one for the dramatics?” Blaise snickered, stirring a bubbling cauldron of something that was glowing red, only to frown as he burned his spoon.

“Says you two. That’s pretty good synthetic lava. But how are you gonna pour it into a vial for judging?” Draco smirked and looked at the confused faces of Blaise and Daphne.  _ This is what happened when you cheated on your OWLs to get into advanced classes _ . 

Ever the nicer one of the two, Theo clarified. “The heat protectant spells take a while to cure and this is a two-day assignment. You’re going to need to hope Slughorn has magma resistant spoons and vials on hand or your very good potion is as good as useless sitting in your cauldron.”

“Fucking swots,” Blaise murmured and Daphne sighed to go ask Slughorn if he had the heat resistant materials. 

\--------------------------------

“Alright students!” Slughorn clapped his hands and grinned. “Put your cauldrons in their stasis charms and clean up. I’ve been seeing quite some beautiful potions brewing and I think this year’s group is quite the group of creatives.

“However, I would like to go over and check on your projects, consider it a consultation fee. Normally that would be quite the pretty penny so you should consider yourselves quite privileged. 

Hermione waved her wand and sighed in relief at the iridescent glow of hers and Neville’s potion. “I think it’ll look okay.”

“You did everything to the letter Hermione. Anyone of us would be happy to have you as a partner.” Neville grinned, cleaning up their station and placing the unused herbs back in their proper cases.

“Maybe not everyone,” Hermione mumbled standing over at the table of Slytherins. 

Slughorn was patting both Theo and Draco’s backs as he gushed over their potion. “Excellent work my boys. A proper example of my own house. I suspect you’ll be the potion to beat.” Slughorn grinned and walked over to continue his rounds.

“Consider it a blessing. Theo and Draco are both whizzes at potions. If you were ever on their team the rest of us wouldn’t have a chance.” Neville grinned and waved his wand to put the vials back in their locations.

Slughorn had finally gotten to Hermione’s and Neville’s potion. Hermione waited on baited breath for his critique. “Morning Dew? Well it’s just to be expected from two heroes of the war. Excellent work Ms. Granger, Mr. Longbottom, I do expect to see both of you in this year's Slub Club. It simply must do.” He nodded before sauntering back to his office, their table being the last in his rotation.

“Longbottom! You coming to our group prison sentence?” Draco called out and Hermione was shocked at the casual way Neville nodded.

“Where are you going?” Hermione hissed grabbing onto his elbow.

“Muggle studies. Mandatory for all the purebloods. I thought you took the elective?”

“I asked to take it with Ginny and the seventh years. I have it tomorrow at 9:00.” It was the only place that fit in her schedule with the rest of her electives.

“Ah, okay, see ya in History of Magic?” Neville asked over his shoulder as he picked up his bag.

“Yeah, yeah.” Hermione nodded, staring at Neville who was joining the Slytherin boys.

“How do  _ those _ two know each other,” Hermione mumbled to herself as she walked out of the classroom and towards her Latin class.

_______________________________________

The four boys stopped in their tracks at the look of the muggle studies room. Draco had never taken the subject but he had certainly never heard of a classroom that looked more like the living room of a grunge singer than of a place of knowledge. In every corner of the room were instruments. A drumset, a bass, a guitar, and a keyboard all set up with the latest magic radio wave amps. Vinyls and cassette disks were scattered about the tables but there wasn’t a single desk in sight.

There were already a group of boys sitting on a couch and another set lounged at a collection of bean bag chairs. Nodding his head, Draco led the group to another couch and an armchair, with which Theo lounged across the side.

Relaxing on the edge of the couch, Draco glanced around at his fellow classmates for the year. Longbottom, Zabini, Nott, and Macmillian made up the other purebloods of the group. Daphne had chorus with Rowena Rowle, and Millie Bulstrode at this time, which filled up the returning purebloods of their year. He recognized Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnegan from Gryffindor, as well as Joseph Gardner from the Hufflepuff quidditch team; they must have already taken the elective. All that remained were three Ravenclaws and an additional Hufflepuff. A perfectly balanced group

The professor walked into the room and Draco immediately frowned. For one Draco was dressed more similarly to a professor than the man was before him, as the professor had dawned a t-shirt and leather jacket. His chestnut brown hair was tied up in a bun with his wand and he put out a cigarette upon entering the classroom and picking up the roster. 

”Let me see here it's 8th year....s all the houses. Great.” The man, who Draco swore couldn't have been older than thirty, exhaled as if already tired out by some sort of house rivalry. 

The professor looked out into the classroom and scanned the room with a frown. ”You lot are adults and I'm going to hope we’ll have honor amongst brethren when I ask this. What the fuck did you do with all the girls? Is every bloody female in your year a muggle-born? I feel sorry for you sacred 28 bunch. Your parents must be scrambling for proper dates.”

It was Theo that laughed first, loud and boisterous. However, Neville was the one who answered the question. 

”Most of my friends wanted to take it with the seventh years’ Professor... Sorry I didn't get your name.”

”Oh yeah, fuck, sorry....” He gestured out and Neville quickly stood back up to answer. 

”Longbottom sir. Neville Longbottom.” 

”That was the worst James Bond impression I’ve ever heard, kid, but you're forgiven as you probably don't know who he is. Anyway to answer your question. My name is Henry James. You can call me Henry, or James or professor J, or dude, or man that grades my papers I don't care. My only rules are you fight only in proper duels and you do the three papers I'm assigning to you all year. I fought McGonagall for weeks to only give three assignments. Don't make me look bad by not doing them.” 

”Welcome to Muggle Studies. Lesson 1. Wizard music sucks. It's absolutely rubbish in comparison and this is fact, not opinion.”

“Lies. Grunge was invented by a wizard,” Theo commented with a smug grin.

“Plenty of famous musicians were wizards,” Macmillian added.

“Tchaikovsky and Mozart were wizards, Professor. Modern music still uses their compositions.” Draco spoke simply. If this professor was going to start the class with this rubbish it was going to be a long year.

“Yes, yes, and yes. But every single one of these wizards left the wizarding world and the majority lived entirely in muggle society. The majority of wizard world bands are mediocre and stuck decades in the past-- and not in a fun retro vibe.” Running his fingers through his hair as he took out his wand, he flicked the wand towards a covered shelf and revealed hundreds of cassette tapes. 

“You are clearly my court-ordered class of 8th years. I’ve taken a lot of time to enchant these cases with the aura of an album. Take a walkman, find an album, and listen to it. Write a paper, 12 inches on why you think this album spoke to you, and turn it in by next week.” Professor James mentioned as he walked back to his desk.

“For me personally, the album that converted me into seeing the light was this one. Do what you want for the rest of class, ask me any questions you need to, you’re stuck in here until time.” He pulled a dark green vinyl out of a drawer on his desk, placed it onto the gramophone, and placed the needle onto the first track.

From the very first notes, Draco felt his veins on fire. He glanced to Theo who was already twitching his fingers to try and remember the guitar riffs. Blaise was on the other end of the couch, tapping out the drum beats. The song was good, but it was no life-changer.

Before long the hook came in and lulled Draco into a sense of relaxation, of summers smoking their father’s cigars and sneaking dates with pretty French and Italian girls in the heat of summer. 

_ Hello hello, hello, how low.  _ It soothed Draco into the memories of his youth before his life went to shit. Yet, just as suddenly as Draco’s own life changed, the song ramped up its intensity. The throaty screech of the singer’s voice was the perfect mix of anger and desperation that lit a flame in Draco’s soul. Who the fuck was this artist, and was there more?

However, as soon as Draco acknowledged that he loved this song, he schooled himself into not showing the slightest inkling of approval. This professor was clearly anti-pureblood. Saying such blatant statements like all muggle music was better than wizarding music was completely off base. Draco had had enough with zealots in his lifetime.

Dean Thomas was the first to head towards the shelf, sighing deeply as he pulled out one. “Thank god, I was worried.”

The professor looked up from his magazine and chuckled. “I have a bit of everything in there and that is a great album.” 

Raising the cassette and taking a walkman, Dean nodded. “Greatest album of all time,  _ What’s Goin On _ .” 

“Debatable kid, but I look forward to your arguments.”

Dean seemed to be the catalyst and the group of boys soon scoured the shelf of tapes.

The tapes glowed a color once touched and had a label with their genre and artist. Seamus was the next to choose one, a colorful case by some group named The Prodigy.

“Check track eight, Firestarter.” Dean cracked up leading the rest of the boys in class to join suit.

Neville was the last Gryffindor. “Fleetwood Mac? They look like wholistic witches.” He questioned looking at the album art.

“That’s the point, Longbottom, the muggles think they are witches.” Professor James commented from his desk.

“Draco, look at this, isn’t this a brilliant name for an artist?!” Theo grinned, holding up two tapes, passing one over to him and keeping one that said Queen on it and handing him one that was labeled Prince. The aura for the track glowed purple and Draco glanced at the shelf looking for another and finding one. 

Draco held up the two albums, Purple Rain and 1999. How this artist could write an album from the future was beyond him.

“Professor,” Draco called out, holding the items. “Can you write the paper on two albums if they’re by the same artist?”

“Fine by me...” Professor James shrugged looking up at Draco and waiting for Draco to give his name.

“Draco Malfoy, sir,” Draco replied, grabbing a walkman and heading back to his spot on the couch.

“Duly noted, Malfoy is an overachiever.” The professor quipped and it led to the class snickering.

“I don’t know why you’re laughing. By the looks of the kid’s shoes, the fact that he’s an overachiever means he’s probably going to be your boss in a few years. Better hope he wants to go into education.” Professor James added not looking up at the class.

“Guess he’s not all rubbish. It’ll at least be an easy fucking class.” Blaise whispered to Draco. 

“It sounds like a fucking circus but I’ll take the easy grade. Could you imagine what my father would say?” 

“He’d try to get Professor James fired. Then ask what use this class even is.” Theo murmured while shaking his head.

“My gran would probably chastise me for having such a frivolous class in my schedule.” Nevile smiled softly and the boys nodded in agreement.

“So we’ll take the vacation as long as it lasts?” Blaise questioned.

“Fuck it, what else can we do?”

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks to takingflight48 and Astrangefan for Alphaing and Betaing respectively.


	6. New Roles and Rules

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quidditch try outs for all houses will be conducted between this Friday and Sunday. Best of luck to all the new candidates.

“Malfoy, happy to see you joining us this year. Obviously I couldn’t fit in a class just for you and Mister Nott, so here’s the deal.” Professor Simulacra laughed, handing the boys a roster. She tied up her long blonde hair and continued speaking. 

“You’ll be my TAs for my beginner class. It’s third and fourth years mostly but you’ll be helping me get them ready to go into the intermediate class by next year. Do a decent job and you’ll both get top marks.” 

Theo nodded and passed Draco a helmet, Draco groaning at the quality. “Remind me to put in a donation to this department. I’m finally of age so I can stop wearing this swill.” 

“Oh, ever the generous benefactor.” Theo bowed and snickered as he grabbed his own equipment. “I never minded wearing the traditional garb. Aren’t you the traditionalist between the two of us?” Theo rolled his eyes tossing an epee into the air to test its balance and weight.

“Nott, you just don’t want to lose your favorite argument. You can’t claim you lost just because your helmet was loose or your vest didn’t fit right.” Draco smirked, grabbing his own set of padding and frowning at the yellowed fabric.

Soon after, a group of third-year boys and one girl came in excitedly, only to stop and stare at Draco and Theo. 

One of the boys gripped the sleeve of his friend. “That’s Draco Malfoy. What is he doing here?” 

“I thought this was a beginner class. Both of them have won regionals when they were in fourth year,” another hissed.

A third groaned. “We’re screwed.” 

“Well, I wanna place nationals,” The girl scoffed and pushed to the front of the small crowd. 

“Either of you Slytherins good enough to let me place in a year?”

Theo was the first to respond. “Get a beginner to nationals in a year? You’re out of your bloody mind, little Ravenclaw.”

Draco chuckled and tossed her an epee, “What bout of insanity did you catch that made you want to even attempt this?”

Catching the sword she frowned deeply and looked up at the two taller men. 

“Spite.” 

Theo and Draco turned towards each other and nodded, “A Slytherin fucking answer, girl. I’ll give it a shot,” Draco answered her.

“Language Malfoy!” Professor Simulacra called out but started passing out equipment to the rest of the class regardless.

* * *

“Orion’s belt has some of the most powerful chaining magic in the cosmos. If one were to properly align.” Professor Aurora Sinestra droned on as she was apt to do in her classes. 

Draco hated that astronomy was a requirement for a potions mastery. Certain potions only worked at certain times of the year so if Draco wanted to be a potioneer, he had to attend class. It didn’t mean he would need to pay attention. His mother and especially his grandfather Cygnus had drilled him in the stories and traits of the skies. Draco could pinpoint just about every constellation visible from the night sky. 

Normally Draco would stare off into space but the constant scribbling of his seat partner kept his attention. 

“Granger, my word, you do know we aren’t tested on mythology in this class, right? She’s said less than four sentences on proper spell work with astronomy.”

Hermione stopped and glared at him before going back to her notes. 

“You’re wasting your time, Granger. Pansy told me from her older brother that she uses the same exam every year. One I’m sure you could pass with your eyes closed.” Draco rolled his eyes and sighed in relief at the lack of scribbling he heard. 

“Did you just compliment me?” she questioned, turning towards him with a frown. 

“I stated a fact, Granger. You’re a lot of things but stupid isn’t one of them. I’m not going to admit that an idiot beat me in classes for seven years.” As if his ego would’ve taken it. Losing to Potter and his frequent bouts of idiocy did enough damage. 

“I...” Hermione paused, and Draco smirked at the speechless look on her face. He knew how to make her angry, but if he'd known it was so easy to actually fluster the girl, he would’ve flirted with her ages ago. Well... maybe fifth year on. His mother would’ve had a heart attack if her baby boy had been tainted by a Muggle-born. 

“Well, I like to remain prepared. Things are different now, aren’t they?” she huffed and returned to her scribbling, much to Draco’s chagrin.

“Kitten, for my fucking sanity, stop hanging on this daft woman’s every word.” 

“Kitten?” Hermione hissed and Draco bit his lip to prevent bursting out laughing at the accuracy of his statement.

“Remind me to introduce you to Champagne.” Draco winked.

* * *

“Theo! Get your dirty cat off me.” Draco groaned flipping through a quidditch magazine while they waited for Blaise to get out of the shower.

“You leave Champagne alone. Just because she doesn’t have the pedigree of all of your bloody owls doesn’t mean she isn’t highly intelligent. She passed all her obedience classes with top marks.” Theo huffed and grabbed the fluffy blonde cat, setting her in her spot.

“Yes, Theo. Your cat is smart, but she’s also the loudest fucking bitch I know. Not hearing her yowl all hours of the night almost makes living with Granger bearable.”

“Really? You’re not gonna sleep with her, Malfoy?” Blaise chuckled, coming back into his and Theo’s dorm room. The senior suites were Jack and Jill and so rather than trudging down to the common showers the boys only shared with one other room. 

“Zabini, honestly. I have some standards. A Gryffindor?” Draco sneered.

“I know you prefer a little more curve to your girls but Granger looks fucking good now. Heard through the devil’s snare her muggle parents are even well off.” Zabini winked.

“What good is it if Granger lives in high society, it’s bloody Muggle society? That’s like having a girlfriend at Beauxbatons. What good is that gonna do us here?” Theo rolled his eyes.

“Like mother, like son, Nott. You know Zabini is always looking for the next conquest.” Draco rolled his eyes and flipped through the magazine with little interest. “Listen, Zabini. You wanna fuck Granger, be my guest, but everyone knows she’s a frigid bitch on her best days.” 

“Well, who better than a hot Italian to warm her up?” 

* * *

Hermione got to the dining hall earlier than Ginny or Neville. Looking around to see who was there, she saw Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnegan chatting with Lee Jordan. Figuring a familiar face was better than the starry-eyed first years, Hermione sat down and smiled. “What are you lot chatting about?”

“Oh, nothing you would care about ‘Mione,” Seamus uttered, waving her off with a polite smile on his face.

“Wait no, she lives with him. She might know the secret,” Lee whispered, and the three boys turned towards her with interest.

“What on earth are you talking about?” Hermione frowned, reaching for a goblet of pumpkin juice.

“Is Draco Malfoy on the Slytherin quidditch team?” Dean asked, while snatching the goblet from her.

“You three know as well as I do that Headmistress said no eighth year was allowed to compete in sports.” Hermione rolled her eyes and took the goblet back.

“But he was at tryouts,” Lee mentioned.

“And he was talking to the Slytherin captain; they were never close outside of the team,” Seamus added. 

“Well maybe he’s helping Daniel Grey with the handover. Didn’t you say Malfoy wasn’t at school much last year?” Hermione questioned with a raised eyebrow. 

“I suppose. But you’ll keep an eye out for us won’t you ‘Mione?” Seamus asked with a pleasing look on his face. 

“If anything just for the scoop. These are the articles I submit to all the papers. You want me to get a good job don’t you Hermione?” Lee Jordan added with a grin. 

“Guilt as a form of coercion. A little feminine for my taste but properly Slytherin. Two points for showing a little cunning, Jordan. But if you want the exclusive you just have to ask.” The sound of a different voice forced Hermione to look up and see Draco, Blaise and Theo in front of their table. 

“Granger, we’re taking dinner in the courtyard. If you want to get our scheduling done before tomorrow’s meeting we can do it now or in the dorms. Your choice. Jordan, if you want the exclusive I’m giving you exactly ten minutes while I let my wine decant.” 

“And I want to talk to you about getting on the school paper.” Blaise uttered while not managing to look at them. 

“Not to mention you need a cohost for your coverage of the games. Care to share a mic with a snake?” Theo mused with a wink. 

“Looks like I have a meeting to take.” Lee grinned and hopped up, shuffling alongside the Slytherin boys and out of the dining hall. 

Ginny came towards them shortly after with Neville in tow. 

“Was that Lee Jordan with Nott, Zabini and Malfoy?” Ginny asked, sitting down and immediately grabbing a roll. 

“Strictly business, Weasley, no need to fret just yet.” Dean replied as he turned attention towards his food. 

“Well Malfoy and his little snakes are going down. Tryouts are this weekend and I’m positive Gryffindor is gonna have the best team this year.” Ginny smirked and immediately grabbed an apple to bite into. 

“Don’t be cocky, Ginny, you said that last year and lost nearly all year.” Neville smiled comfortingly and sat down beside Hermione, waving his wand to bring the salad bowl close to him. 

“That’s traitorous talk, Longbottom. I thought you were a blood traitor like me.” Ginny raised an eyebrow in a look that seemed half in mirth and half in challenge. 

“I’m just giving you some sage advice. Don’t count your pygmies before they hatch and all that.” Neville added before adding a bit of meat to his plate and digging in. 

“Ugh, Longbottom you’re such a grandma. Live a little.” Seamus rolled his eyes. 

“I could poison any one of you lot in the span of an afternoon and not even Hermione would save you in time.” He murmured and the group went silent at his statement. 

Looking up at them Neville laughed awkwardly, blushing deeply. “I’m only joking, guess it wasn’t very funny.” 

“That was bloody hot, Longbottom, but rather snakelike of you. Don’t let the other purebloods rub off on you. Blood traitors gotta stick together.” Ginny responded before digging into her food with full attention, the comment signaling to the entire group that the conversation was over. 

* * *

After losing track of time in the relative silence of dinner, Hermione quickly packed up her bag and headed towards her dorms. Hopefully making the schedule with Draco wouldn’t take too long. 

Turning the corner to head down to the ground floor she saw Draco standing at the bottom of the stairs with Aiden Mclaughlin Ravenclaw prefect. 

“Listen Mclaughlin, Granger and I are finalizing the schedule tonight. You’re not on the quidditch team and I won’t schedule you during your bloody Ravenclaw book club night.”

“Don’t try and play with me Malfoy. I know you’re gonna give the snakes all the best routes and times. Nepotism is a snake’s favorite trait.”

Crossing his arms over his chest and moving closer, making Aiden aware of Draco’s considerable height over him, Draco replied: “Alright Mclaughlin, I’ll give it to you straight. I know you don’t like me and I know why. I hurt your girlfriend. Normally I’d make the usual excuses that I was ordered to or my intent wasn’t to hurt her, but I’d hate you forever too, if you hurt Pansy.” He paused running a set of fingers through his hair. 

“I can’t convince you to trust me, but trust Granger. That little swot wouldn’t let anything about the prefects be unfair, let alone in my favor. I hope that Katie’s ok.” 

Hermione froze seeing Draco’s sincere face of remorse. He actually seemed sorry for hurting Katie Bell, whether that was for the necklace in sixth year or something he did last year.

That face didn’t seem to faze Aiden though, as he spat at the ground next to Draco’s feet. 

“Don’t give me your crocodile tears. You're a bloody Death Eater and a murderer. You deserve to rot in Azkaban, not be rewarded with Head Boy.” 

He walked away and Draco sighed in some sort of relief, or maybe resignation. “You can come down now Granger, the annoying man is gone.” 

Hermione froze in her step, wondering when he had noticed her. 

Seeing her freeze he rolled his eyes. “I can’t bloody scare you now. Not after all this time. Let’s go. We’ve got a just and fair schedule to fucking make.” 

“How did you notice me?” Hermione managed to utter once she got to the bottom of the stairs. 

“Always keep your ears open. For all your brains you don’t have a lot of field knowledge in fighting enemies.” Draco continued on as they walked towards their dorm. 

“Oh and you have?” Hermione scoffed, crossing her arms over her chest. 

“Didn’t you hear Mclaughlin? I’m a murderer.” Draco replied darkly. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg I’m the worst. I had no motivation to write this at all. I hope you enjoy this much delayed chapter and thanks a ton to Astrangefan, dayofclamor, and FendonCiadale for getting this off the ground.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Takingflight48 and Astrangefan for alphaing and betaing respectively. Couldn’t have done it without you.


End file.
